Katarazor - Odcinek 50
Witajcie w finale 1 sezonu Katarazora! Nazwa tego odcinka to "Podzielony". Zapraszam! ------------------------------------------------ 11 listopad, 12:28 W lesie Sobek i Marika poszukiwali fioletowej opaski Oponeczka, który zgubił ją podczas "Sobkowej Miazgi". Brawo Oponeczek. Marika: Opaska powinna znajdować sie w tym włochatym czymś. Sobek i Marika zauważyli włochatą podgórkę. Wydobywały się z niej dziwne dźwięki, takie jak chrapanie. Siema Janusz! :D Z czubka wystawała niewielkiej długości drewniana rura. Marika podeszła do tego czegoś. Sobek: Marika! Czekaj! O_o Marika: Czekaj Sobek! Musimy iść po opaskę! Marika wskoczyła na to coś i włożyła ręke do drewnianej rury. Jej ręka coś uchwyciła. Na szczęście była to opaska Oponeczka. Marika: Mam ją Sobek! Mam ją! ^_^ Marikę coś wciągnęło. Sobek: Marika! >_< Sobek wskoczył na to coś i ciągnął Marikę od rury. Marika się wydostała. Marika: Mam opaskę, Sobek! :) Sobek: Fajnie.........chodźmy już stąd. -_- Sobek i Marika polecieli do góry i upadli koło tego czegoś. Okazało się, że "to coś" to wielki włochaty potwór. Kiedy zauważył, że Sobek i Marika mają opaskę, wściekł się. Marika: AAAAAAAAA!! Spierdalamy! Marika i Sobek biegli a Potwór doganiał ich. Upadli z górki. Sobek i Marika wstali. Sobek: Chyba już go nie ma....... Marika: Mylisz się....... Sobek: ? Potwór skoczył z górki na nich. Marika: Biegnij! Marika i Sobek nie wiedzieli gdzie biegną i wplątali się w pnącza. Wow XD Sobek: (próbuje się wydostać) Marika! Szybko! Użyj Katarazora! Marika próbowała wziąć opaskę Oponeczka. Marika: Jeszcze tylko troszkę.... Sobek: Marika!! Potwór się już zbliżał. Sobek: Eh........ Sobek wziął z kieszeni Mariki Katarazora i przeteleportował się z nią do ich domu. Niestety mają tylko połowę opaski Oponeczka. Bardzo dobrze! W domu Sobka i Mariki Marika: Sobek, już miałam opaskę! Wiesz co się stanie jak on się wkurzy o to, że mamy tylko połowę jego opaski?! Sobek: Przecież wiem! Zresztą Oponeczek ma ich co najmniej z 10 takich samych! Marika: Dlaczego tak wszystko musisz psuć?! Sobek: Jak to psuć?! Uratowałem nas przed śmiercią, która o mało nie spowodowala głupia opaska!! Sobek pacnął dłoń Mariki, przez co opaska wyleciała. Oj, nie...:( Marika: Nie wiem czemu się tak zachowujesz.......za takie coś powinnam wyrzucić cię z domu, ale nie zrobię tego, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. O ile możemy się tak nazwać.... Sobek się wkurzył. Poszedł na dół i trzasnął drzwiami. WTF MARIKA????? 15:53 Nie, poważnie. WTF??? Marika była wkurzona na Sobka, ale kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, postanowiła go przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Prawilnie. A już się bałem, że skończy jak Sobek i Nafuna. Pod pokojem Sobka Marika: Sobek, przepraszam. Nie powinnam, być taka wredna. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz i znowu będziemy przyjaciółmi.......Sobek? W jego pokoju nikogo nie było... No nie :( W pokoju Oponeczka i Vanity Chwila, Oponeczek się wprowadził do Mariki? Zajebiocha! Marika: Halo? Oponeczek! Mam twoją opaskę! Ale ją trochę urwało... Głos z pokoju: Nic się nie dzieje! Mam z 10 takich! Jak sam Sobek powiedział :) Przyszedł Oponeczek. Oponeczek: Pokaż mi ją. Marika dała Oponeczkowi jego opaskę. Oponeczek: Heh......jest rozpołowiona....... Oponeczek znowu poczuł dziwne przeczucie. Oponeczek: (W myślach) Rozpołowiona..... Chwila....... Tytuł tego finału to "Podzielone". Rozpołowiona opaska. A do tego jeszcze w poprzednim odcinku Oponeczek coś wychwycił ale nie miał obrazów... Chyba w tym odcinku dostaniemy takiego kopa w dupę że szkoda strzępić ryja. ''' Oponeczek: Gdzie jest Sobek? Marika: Chyba nie ma go w domu.......pokłóciliśmy się o twoją opaskę i przez to wypowiedziałam zbyt ostre słowa........poszukałbyś go? '''Przynajmniej koleżanka się przyznała. Oponeczek: Nie ma po co. Znam Sobka tylko od 2 miesięcy, a już wiem, że przyjdzie i nic się nie stanie..... Marika: Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie...... Oponeczek: Ja też ;) Nie zapominaj o tym.... Ooh :) Oponeczek to naprawdę dobry przyjaciel. 5 minut później Marika poszła do pokoju Sobka poukładać jego rzeczy. Marika: Nie martwić się....... Marika: Nie martwić się......... Marika: Wszystko będzie...............DOBRZE???? Marika zobaczyła jak jedno ubranie lewituje. Kiedy się odwróciło, Marika wiedziała że jest coś nie tak. Był to Cyber Mały Kurczak. O nie. Marika: Kim ty jesteś?! CMK: Jeśli chcesz widzieć niebieskowłosego chłopaka, przynieś Katarazora do Zamku Kuli. O KURWA!!! BEZ TOWARZYSTWA.... CMK zdjął z siebie ubranie i odleciał przez okno. KRACJUSZ TAM KURWA JEST!!! 10 minut później Oponeczek: Czyli Sobek został porwany przez Kulę....spokojnie Marika! Pomożemy ci! *Kracjusza. Marika: Nie! Ten Cyber Kurczak powiedział mi, że muszę przyjść bez żadnego towarzystwa.... Oponeczek: To chociaż ci coś powiem.....dzięki mojej mocy, dowiedziałem się, że w zamku jest armia kurczaków, jedni normalni, drudzy są cybernetyczni. Dlatego uważaj na siebie. Ty teraz władasz Katarazorem, czyli najpotężniejszą bronią. I bądź ostrożna! Katarazor działa na emocje.....Bobo cię przeteleportuje.... Marika: Ok..... TO JEST ZAJEBISTE! Koło zamku Kuli Daleko od zamku siedziało zbudowane przez Janusza schronienie z worków na śmieci. Prawilnie XD Koło schronienia był Kula który ciągnął worek na śmieci. Ale to co w nim było, nie wyglądało na śmieci.... Kula: (puka do drzwi schronienia). Janusz: ("otwiera" drzwi) Dlaczego pukasz, skoro doskonale wiesz, że nie jesteś tu mile widziany! Kula: Przepraszam! *_* Janusz: Idź sobie! >:( Kula: Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.....*_* Janusz: Czego chcesz? >:( Kula: Słuchaj (przynosi wspomniany worek) Przyniosłem ci coś fajnego. SPODOBA CI SIĘ.... Janusz: Dobra.......(popycha drzwi) Drzwi otwarte. Janusz kozak. U Mariki Marika przeteleportowała się do Wymiaru Komnat Ataków. Biegnąc minęła się z Kulą i Januszem. Kula: Nie chcesz otworzyć? Marika: Sobek! Marika, tam nie ma Sobka. :( Marika trafiła z Katarazora małymi pociskami Kulę i Janusza. Otworzyła worek i..... Był tam mały bobas. Wiedziałem! Marika: Dziecko? Janusz: (wstał) Dziecko? Marika lekko trafiła Janusza a on upadł. xd. Kula: (leży) Gdzie moja czapka? Do Kuli podszedła Marika. Marika: GDZIE JEST SOBEK?! Marika naładowała Katarazora. Kula: Nie wiem gdzie on jest! Marika: Kłamiesz! Kula: Przysięgam! Nawet go nie tknąłem! Marika: Więc po co wysłałeś mnie do swojego zamku? Janusz wstał i podszedł do Mariki. Janusz: Bo to już nie jest jego zamek.... Kula: Zgadza się........(rozpłakał się) Teraz to zamek Kracjusza.... DOKŁADNIE!! Marika: Kracjusza? Skądś kojarzę to imię..... 11 odcinek. Marika poszła w stronę Zamku Kuli. Kula: Hej, czekaj! Janusz: Kula.... Kula zatrzymał się. Janusz: Dzięki, że dałeś mi ojcostwo.........naprawdę udowodniłeś, że jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem mojego życia..... Ooh :) Kula: To nie jest przyjaźń, głupku! Tylko zwykła zapłata :) No wiesz. Daję ci dziecko, pomagamy mi zwyciężyć zamek, zdobywamy Katarazora i panujemy nad 10 wymiarami! Kula, ty idioto. Oj, Januszu, chyba nadal jesteś taki sam jak dawniej...... Kula pobiegł za Mariką. Janusz ma dziecko. Jeszcze tylko matki brakuje. W zamku Kuli Kracjusz siedział na tronie, koło tronu był wielki stół. Siema Kracjuszu! :D Koło Kracjusza było żółte kwadratowe pudło, w której siedział Sobek. Sobek siedział na krześle, a jego ręce były zakute. Sobek: (próbuje się wydostać) No, widzę że mogę się tutaj świetnie bawić -_- Dobra! Powróciłeś, istniejesz, porwałeś mnie, czego ty chcesz? Kracjusz: Co? -_- CMK: O! O! O! Kracjusz spojrzał w górę. CMK siedział na prawej górnej części tronu. CMK: Lepiej mu powiedz, co chcesz zrobić! Wtedy go rozsadzisz.....muahahahaha! >:D Kracjusz: (potrząsnął tronem) Uuuuu........chciałbyś tego? -_- CMK odleciał a Kracjusz zdjął krawat i położył go na stojaku. Interesujące.. Sobek: Chcesz zdobyć Katarazora? Uwierz mi wielu już próbowało. Kracjusz wszedł do Cytadeli z kanapką. Kracjusz: Zjedz coś. (Kładzie kanapkę na stół koło Sobka) Może się uspokoisz ;) Sobek: Nie jestem głodny, ale umiem gotować! :D Jak chcesz to mogę CIĘ OŚWIECIĆ. >:D Kracjusz: Ok. :) Kracjusz pstryknął. Sobek miał rozkute kajdany. Sobek użył mocy światła na Kracjuszu ale ręka Sobka się poobijała. Za nim pojawił się drugi Kracjusz. Sobek: Rozdwoiło się was czy co??? O_o Kracjusz popchnął Sobka na krzesło i przesunął do niego stół z kanapką. Kracjusz: Naprawdę powinienieś to zjeść...-_- Sobek: Nie chcę tej twojej głupiej kanapki! >:( Sobek pacnął kanapkę i wylądowała na ścianie cytadeli. Kracjusz: Jesteś nierozgarnięty....u_u Kracjusz poszedł. Sobek: Ach, tak? A ty wyglądasz jak adwokat połączony z nachosem! -_- Mam rację? :D Seba chciał uderzyć Sobka, ale jego ręka uderzyła w cytadele. Sobek: Czuję twój ból...u_u Wow XD U Mariki Pod bramą Kula: Nigdy tam nie wejdziesz.....>:) Marika: Klucz jest w kłódce. -_- Kula: Właśnie to jest plan Kracjusza! Otworzysz i może cię zabić! >:) Marika: (Wyjęła klucz z kłódki) Klucz jest przecież twój....-_- "WŁASNOŚĆ KULI - KULA" Wow/ Kula: ..................to nie moje. :3 WOW XD 5 minut później Marika i Kula biegli. Kula: Czekaj! (wydech) Ty nawet nie wiesz........(wydech)......jak potężny jest ten Kracjusz! Kula i Marika zatrzymali się. Kula: Na twoje szczęście, znam ten zamek dłużej niż mój siniec! :D Fuj. Marika: Bleh... Taaa.....też chciałbym o tym zapomnieć. Ma ktoś może PWP? Kula: Nie chcę tego mówić, ale chcę żebyś mi pomogła. Umowa stoi? :D Marika: Nie dotknę tej ręki...-_- Kula: Eh......dobra. :D Marika: Wiesz co? W ogóle nie chcę cię dotykać. -_- Wow. Kula zostałeś pojechany. Janusz; Marika, pomogę ci. Marika: Tobie też nie ufam. -_- Janusz: Teraz jestem ojcem. Moje dziecko musi być dobrze chronione od wszelkiego zła więc dlatego powiem ci, że możesz tam nie ufać mi. U_U Janusz: Ale zastanów się czy chcesz ufać jemu. -_- Kula chciał złapać Katarazora ale Marika go lekko odepchnęła pociskiem. Taaa.... Janusz podszedł do wrot i je zniszczył. WOW! Nie myliłem się co do tego, że jest najsilniejszy z całego Gangu! :D Janusz: Idźcie. Kula od razu wbiegł jak szalony. Marika też chciała pójść ale Janusz ją zatrzymał. Janusz: Zanim pójdziesz, chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Bądź ostrożna, Kracjusz nie jest taki jak Kula. Wie dużo o tobie, Sobku, nas, i Katarazora. I nienawidzi dobrej mocy... Marika: (Przytaknięcie). Janusz: Musisz mieć plan! Dokładnie! W zamku Kuli Marika, Janusz i Kula z ukrycia patrzyli się na Kracjusza siedzącego na tronie a także Sobka uwięzionego na krześle w cytadeli. Marika: Sobek! O_o Marika: No dobra! Mam plan. Gdy powiem "już" atakujemy ich. Janusz: Czekaj.... Marika: JUŻ. Marika poszła. Janusz też chciał. Kula: Czekaj! To ogromna szansa na zdobycie Katarazora! :D Janusz odepchnął Kulę i pobiegł za Mariką. Kula: O_o Kula się ukrył. Taaaa.... Kracjusz i Sobek zauważyli bombę dymną. Marika wbiegła na długi stół Kracjusza. Kracjusz: A zatem- Kracjusz został trafiony Katarazorem w prawe ramię. Kracjusz wyleciał za stół. Hmmm......czy Marika staje się powoli Badassem? Marika użyła Katarazora na Sebe i Matiego, zostali zamienieni w małe ludziki. Marika: Wybuchające kółka! Wybuchające Kółka przyczepiły się do Cytadeli i wybuchły. Cytadela została nienaruszona. KURWA, WIEDZIAŁEM! Marika: Co do- Marika został przygnieciona do podłogi przez WCK. WTF?! WCK został uderzony przez Janusza. YEA! Małe pisklęta zaczęły atakować Marikę, ale ona użyła Katarazora i wyleciały. Kracjusz leżał zamyślony na podłodze zamyślony. Nie miał prawego ramienia. Kracjusz: ............................. Jednak interesuje mnie, CO KRACJUSZ CHCE ZROBIĆ? On cały czas tylko patrzy.. CMK i inne Kurczaki chciały wpaść na Marikę, ale ona skoczyła i użyła na nich Katarazora. Użyła także pocisków na Cytadele, ale wciąż stała. Marika się wkurzyła. Marika: NIE.... Marika zamroziła całą Armię Kurczaków. WTF MARIKA?! Oczy Mariki zaświeciły się na biało. Katarazor też. Sobek: O_O Kracjusz: O_O Ja też chłopaki O_o Marika użyła największego pocisku Katarazora na cytadele. Tym razem Cytadela się zniszczyła. Marika wróciła do normalnego stanu. CO TO KURWA BYŁO?! Marika: Sobek! (podbiegła do Sobka, ale przez przypadek go popchnęła) Wow. Przepraszam. Byłam podekscytowana. Dobra, chodźmy stąd! No dobra ok. ALE CO TO KURWA BYŁO?! Kiedy Sobek wstał, Cytadela się odbudowała. Marika: O nie..... Marika została złapana przez Największego Kurczaka a Janusz przez pisklęta. Marika: Puszczaj mnie! Puszczaj mnie- KURWA. Kracjusz: Dosyć! -_- Kracjusz: Puść ją -_- NK puścił Marikę. Kracjusz: (wstał) Tak nie traktuje się nowo uhonorowanego trójkąta.... Jego prawa ręka odrosła. Kracjusz pstryknął. Cytadela się zmniejszała. WTF. Marika: O nie! O nie! Przestań! (Próbuje zatrzymać Cytadelę) ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ! ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ!! Kurwa. Kracjusz położył Cylinder na stojak. Marika chciała użyć znowu Największego pocisku Katarazora. Kracjusz: Tym razem ci się nie uda.....(usiadł na tronie) Ta Cytadela jest teraz o 7 razy silniejsza niż przedtem...... Kurwa mać. Sobek: (pcha ściany cytadeli) Spokojnie Marika! Dam sobie radę! Marika nie wiedziała co zrobić. O nie. Ona mu da tego Katarazora. Ale w końcu postanowiła......dać Katarazora Kracjuszowi. Marika zrobiła tak jak chciała. Sobek: O_O Marika: Dobra, weź go sobie. KURWA!! A teraz wypuść Sobka! Kula się zaśmiał i wszedł na stół. Ale WCK wziął go za głowę. Zasłużyłeś na to. Kracjusz: Myślisz, że jestem taki jak Kula? -_- POŁKNIJ GO. WCK połknął Kulę. R.I.P Kula? WTF?! Kracjusz oddał Katarazora Marice. Co....... Kracjusz: Nie chcę tego głupiego kryształka...... Kracjus: Masz go wyłączyć -_- Marika i Sobek: CO?! Kracjusz: -_- Kracjusz zmienił kolor na czerwony. Kracjusz: DZIWNIE NO NIE?! :D Kracjusz: -_- XD Ok, to już było zabawne XD. Marika: Jak to "wyłączyć"? Kracjusz: Wyłączyć, czyli utracić jego moc. :) Marika: Ale ja nie wiem jak się to robi! Kracjusz: Wiesz. Musisz przeładować swoje największe sekrety na Katarazora. Sobek czeka -_- Marika spojrzała na Sobka a później smutna na Katarazora. Kurwa, przeszły mnie ciary. Marika: Przepraszam cię Sobek za tamto........ Katarazor zaczął robić się ciemniejszy, zaczął zmieniać kształty, moce i nie wiadomo co jeszcze, a z oczu Mariki leciały łzy. WTF Katarazor został "wyłączony". Z Katarazora pojawił się mały duszek jakiegoś Murzyna. Podszedł do jej ucha i wyszeptał jej coś co sprawiło, że Marika bardziej się rozpłakała. Murzyn odleciał na swoim jednorożcu. O mój boże.... Marika: (otarła łzy) Wypuść już Sobka..... Kracjusz pstryknął, a Cytadela powróciła do dawnych rozmiarów. Pojawiły się także drzwi. Marika wybiegła. Sobek: Marik.... Sobek został popchnięty przez Marikę. Marika: Uciekaj Janusz.... Oh. Janusz przytaknął, wziął dziecko i uciekł z zamku. Marika zamknęła drzwi od Cytadeli. Sobek: Marika, co się stało? Marika: To jeszcze nie koniec.... Kracjusz otworzył czubek wyłączonego Katarazora. OK? Kracjusz: Moi przyjaciele :) Armia Kurczaków, WCK, Seba i Matii zebrali się koło Kracjusza. Kracjusz: Źle było, ale się skończyło. :) Nagle Katarazor zaczął się trząść na fioletowo a z niego leciały pociski które niszczyły zamek. WYROLOWANY! "Ekipa" Kracjusza uciekła razem z Armią Kurczaków. W międzyczasie WCK złożył jajo. PO CHUJ MI TO WIEDZIEĆ? Marika i Sobek się przytulili. Kracjusz był wgapiony w Katarazora. Nagle Katarazor zaczął się.......rozpoławiać.... CO?! Kracjusz: <:D ............. ............... ................. Zamek Kuli wybuchnął. WTF??!!! CBY8EW3FVERYIFVBERYOUV Ok, ok, ok. ON CHCIAŁ TEGO KURWA!! Została jedynie Cytadela z której wyszli Marika i Sobek, stojak Kracjusza a także jajko. CO SIĘ ODPIERDOLIŁO?! Z jajka wykluł się Kula. A, to o to chodziło z tym jajkiem. Kula: Bleh........gdzie jest mój zamek?! Marika: Został zniszczony. Kula: A Katarazor? Marika: Też..... Kula: Wszystko......?......(z jajka wykluły się nogi i ręce).....NIE JESTEŚMY JUŻ PRZYJACIÓŁMI! A kto powiedział, że jesteście przyjaciółmi przyjebie? Marika: Ale my nimi nie byliśmy.... Dokładnie kurwa. Kula: Teraz jesteście moimi wrogami! Przysięgam, dopadnę was! >:) Zamknij ryj. Kula: Eh? O_o Marika podeszła do Kuli i go przeteleportowała. I bardzo dobrze. Za Mariką i Sobkiem coś wyleciało i wybuchło.... Kiedy sprawdzili co to było, to okazało się, że są to resztki Katarazora. Marika i Sobek się przytulili. ?????: Przepraszam.... Marika i Sobek zauważyli małego jednorożca. Ok. Jednorożec: Kiedy byłem małym źrebakiem.......mama mówila, że tego dnia nadejdzie coś wielkiego, coś co sprawi, że wszystko będzie do góry nogami.........TEN DZIEŃ NADSZEDŁ. Jednorożec podleciał do resztek Katarazora i wszedł do nich. Kawałki Katarazora poszły pod ziemię. Ok? Nagle wokół dziury która była po wybuchu zamku, została otoczona wielkimi kryształami. Jeden pojawił się na środku i wyszedł z niego...... Nowy Katarazor. YOOO! Sobek dostał tego Katarazora. Sobek: Łooooooł....... Zbiegła się fala rycerzy. Była tam także Armia Murzynów i Armia Metalowych Rycerzy. Oponeczek: Jezu, co tu się działo? :D Siemka Oponeczek! :D Marika: Ja........ Sobek: Katarazor został zniszczony......ale patrz! Został odnowiony! Ale.....inaczej wygląda! Oponeczek: Pokaż. Sobek dał Oponeczkowi nowego Katarazora. Oponeczek: Tak jak przeczuwałem.....została rozpołowiona..... "Podzielone". OTO CHODZIŁO! Oponeczek .............nazwij ją! :D Sobek: ? Oponeczek: Jest twoja! Wcześniej należał do bóstw, ale ta jest twoja! Sobek: ............Bufango! Bufango. Ok. Oponeczek: Jak chcesz! :) Dobra! Opowiecie mi co się stało? Marika: No bo.........Sobek został porwany przez Kulę, ale my wiemy że ta "armia" nic nam nie zrobi lecz Katarazor przez przypadek się rozpołowił ;) Sobek: ;) Oponeczek: Zadziwiająca historia! ;D Wszyscy poszli. *Kracjusza. U Francisa Francis: Rozpołowiona?! Oponeczek: Tak, mistrzu, ale spójrz. Oponeczek dał Bufango Francisowi. Oponeczek: Jest odnowiona! I ma podstawkę! Francis: Muszę porozmawiać z Gimbim. TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!! Oponeczek: O nie.......z tym dziwakiem? Francis: Może dziwak, ale mistrz na mistrzami. COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! Nie zapominaj o tym, że to on stworzył Katarazora! .''' '''zdechłem. Katarazor masz kurwa ode mnie 100000000000000000000000/10 Oponeczek: Tak, mistrzu... Francis podszedł do Kociołka. Pomieszał wodą Bufango i pojawił się portal a w nim pokazał się pokój. Francis: GIMBI! GIMBI!! Gimbi: Nie drzyj się tak! Już jestem! Brałem kąpiel w wannie! Mój grubasku ;) XD Francis: O nie.... Gimbi: Spokojnie, nie będę taki żartobliwy jak ostatnio..... ;) Gimbi spojrzał na Bufango. Gimbi: Na Katarazora, co się z nim stało?! Francis: Katarazor, został rozpołowiony..... Gimbi: Rozpołowiony? A to śmieszne słowo :) Możesz rozpołowić swą duszę, lub swe serce, ale nigdy nie rozpołowisz umysłu..... Już cie kocham Gimbi :) Francis: Gimbi.... Gimbi: A jeśli rozpołowisz coś smakowitego, możesz się z tą osobą podzielić! :D Prawda. Francis: Bo cię rozłącze! XD Gimbi: A jeśli rozpołowisz laptopa, to zostanie zniszczony! XDDDDDDDDDD Francis: Dosyć tego. Gimbi: A jeśli nie znajdziesz drugiej połowy Katarazora, to co się stanie? Francis: ........... YOOO!! Gimbi: Kończę! Pa! Gimbi się rozłączył. Francis: Druga połowa Katarazora....... DRUGA POŁOWA KATARAZORA Podsumowanie . Aż mi mikrofon kurwa odpadł. Kurwa. W Jego Mać Moje TOP 5 pytań: # Kracjusz - czego on chciał? Ok, wiedziałem że chciał zniszczyć Katarazora ale nie wiedziałem że w taki epicki sposób! I nie wiem czy on przeżył. # Kula - co z nim? Został przez Marikę gdzieś wrzucony ale gdzie on teraz jest??? # Bufango - nowy Katarazor. Czyli co, teraz Sobuś będzie tym władał? Zajebiście! # Gimbi - jak on się nie będzie kurwa pojawiał w 2 sezonie to ja chyba się wkurwię. # Janusz - czy będzie mu się dobrze żyło z jego synem/córką? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Postacie: 10/10 Każda postać posiadała swoją własną rolę, którą spełniała przez całe 50 odcinków. Kula miał być wkurzającym antagonistą, Kracjusz zajebistym antagonem, który udawał bohatera. Janusz zajebistym antybohaterem. Sobek zajebistym głównym protagonem. Oponeczek zajebistym protagonem. Gang Kuli miał być słaby i chuj. Francis zajebistym mistrzem (gdyby mówił prawdę, byłby jeszcze bardziej zajebisty). Gwiezdny zajebistym gagiem. Marika zajebistą protagonistką. A Adelajda jest zajebistą waifu. Fabuła 10/10 Myliłem się co do Katarazora. Pamiętacie jak na samym początku oceniałem go najniżej spośród Gimbiego the NEO oraz Czas na mnie..? No to teraz oceniam go najwyżej. Każdy detal się liczy a Katarazor już chyba o tym wie. Ogólnie 10/10 Nic dodać nic nie ująć. 2 sezon Katarazora rozpoczynamy: Kategoria:Katarazor Kategoria:Katarazor - Kwadratowy Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Recenzje Kwadratowego